


Morning

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: Just a simple morning of Tsukishima Kei with his alpha.





	Morning

Kei is making breakfast that morning, his hair is still messy and he's only wearing his alpha's too-big-on-him t-shirt over his boxer briefs. He stirs the scrambled egg on the pan while sipping his coffee, the bread is toasting in their old-sometimes dysfunctional-oven. His boyfriend of 3 years is still slumbering on their bed. Kei lets him sleep in because, well, it's Saturday and the alpha has rough weeks. Actually, the sleepy head has a rough semester, what's with his graduation is around the corner.

The oven beeping, the scrambled egg ready, and the coffee steaming, Kei sets their breakfast on the table before walking to the bedroom to check on his boyfriend.

He smiles when he finds him already up. "Morning, Tetsu."

"Morning, Moonshine," Tetsurou smiles back followed by a huge yawn, eyes still half closed and voice still rouge with sleeps. The black haired man is making grabby hands to Kei. "I want my morning kiss," he whines.

Kei chuckles. He sits on the bed besides Tetsurou and let himself be hugged by the older man. He gives Tetsurou a small kiss and runs his hand over that crazy bed hair. "Come on, I made breakfast."

They walk to the kitchen table together with Tetsurou hugging Kei from behind, nuzzling Kei's neck and letting himself being led by the younger male. They sit opposite each other on the kitchen table and eat breakfast peacefully.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Tetsu asks in between the bites.

"I'm going to the hospital, I ran out of pills and my heat is almost here."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Sure, we can go lunch after that and go buy groceries," Kei says.

Kei gets up and starts cleaning their finished breakfast. Tetsu watches his beautiful omega with a smile. He then walks to the younger man and hugs him from behind.

"It's a date then," he says kissing Kei's neck.

Kei puts the last dishes to the drying rack and turns around to face his alpha. He circles his arms around Tetsu's neck and smiles. "It's a date."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time posting here. It will be a Kurotsuki fluff collection that will be connected to each other but may not in timely order.
> 
> I want to give you some backgrounds:  
> 1\. Kuroo is a post grad student of Biochemistry major, he is in his last year.  
> 2\. Tsukishima is an undergrad still majoring Law, he is also in his last year.  
> 3\. As i mention in the tag, Tsukki is an omega and Kuroo is an alpha. They are not mated yet, because they want to have stable life first.  
> 4\. They began dating when Tsukki is in his second years of college. I might write how they began dating later.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this small fic. Stay tune for the next ones!


End file.
